Bickslow
Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga ) Five World war: Prologue Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Magic Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A type of Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) and Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu) that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, defense and even transportation. They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point. They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction. * Flight Formation: Cannon Fire * Baryon Formation (バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon) : At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. * Line Formation (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. * Victory Formation '''(ビクトリフォーメーション Bikutori Fōmēshon): Either an actual attack or a strategy, it is completely unknown what Victory Formation consists of, as Gray Fullbuster froze Bickslow's dolls before he could use it. * '''Defensive Formation: * Hadron Formation: * Meson Formation: Figure Eyes (造形眼フィギュアアイズ Figya Aizu) : As a member of Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow possess exclusive Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) which he employs as a secondary ability. In his case, the Figure Eyes allow him to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls. When he uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at Bickslow's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Bickslow's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with him; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of his dolls. Bickslow made claim that his Human Possession and Figure Eyes, together, make for a combination unbeatable by anyone in the world; something which seemingly proved itself right until his fight with Lucy Heartfilia and Loke. Trivia Category:Alliance Category:3rd Division Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Ocular abilities Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:2nd Fleet Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Holder Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World